Heroes by Daylight (Multi-fandom crossover)
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Ben Tennyson, Ky Stax, Princess Bloom and Yugi Muto all come together to face off against their biggest challenge yet: Dead by Daylight. However, things never seem to go as planned but being heroes means never giving up. Friendships form, face offs against heroes and villains, and getting to know their leader; Georgethe (OC). It's unlike anything they've ever faced before. Enjoy!
1. Survivors Turned Partners

**Hey guys. So, this is yet another idea I got in my head. Lately, I've been addicted on watching gameplays on the new game, Dead by Daylight. Especially by the team of youtubers of CaRtOoNz, OHM, Bryce and H20Delirious. OMG, those guys are freakin' hilarious! You gotta check them out!**

 **So, they have inspired me to do this idea of what it would be like if my favorite characters played this game and their reactions while playing. And for this story, this is set in a AU, where practically all movies, cartoons, anime and other worlds all coexist together as one huge world/universe. The theory of infinite realities backs me up on this.  
**

 **Also, these are key tips you need to know:**

 **Text here: Text here- This is when they talk through the chat box. But it's only for the first three chapters.**

 **Text here:** Text here- **This is when they talk to each other vocally. If you play the game or seen gameplays of it, then you know what I mean.**

 **Also:**

 **Ultimate10-** Ben

 **Fairy_Flames-** Bloom

 **StaxChamp15-** Ky

 **More will be added as this one shot compilation story goes on. Hopefully. And this is the first ever Dead by Daylight/X-over story on here ever so whoo-hoo!**

 **I do NOT own anything at all. All credit goes to the franchises I use, the creators of Dead by Daylight, the youtuber guys, and etc. I only own my OC. And I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

It's been weeks since the final battle with the Diagon and the alien hero, Ben Tennyson, has had his neck deep in trouble. And now, after stopping a bunch of newbie robbers from getting away with a truckload of cash, Ben was exhausted. He just walked into his bedroom and sighed out, flopping right on the bed. As he tried relaxing, Ben's mind raced with thoughts.

' _Ugh, those burglers nearly knocked the fight right out of me. And I'm pretty sure another robbery is gonna happen in the next thirty minutes or so. Argh! I can't ever catch a break these days! I need something to keep me less grouchy. But what?_ '

That's when Ben's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and saw a news notice about a new video game that is gonna come out soon. "Whoa. What is this?" He touched the link on his screen and was then brought to the video trailer on Youtube. Ben read the title for it.

"Dead by Daylight? Will I like this?" Ben asked himself before he watched it. When he finished, Ben smirked.

"Answer: Oh hell yeah!"

 **OOO**

 _5 months later …_

Ben stayed cooped up in his room, playing the Beta game of Dead by Daylight. His black and neon green headphones were on and he was currently fixing up the last generator.

 **Ultimate10:** Almost, almost, and … YES! Haha, I am so outta here! See yah, sucker! And hello glorious freedom!

Ben stretched his arms out over his head as his computer screen showed the scoreboard. Ever since he got the Beta game, Ben had been playing nonstop. Unless he was busy beating up bad guys and saving the Earth, he would stay in his room and show off his mad survival skills.

"Ah, that was too easy! And these other players are too typical, too predictable. Same goes for you, Mr. Killer. What I would give to play with someone whose got skills. Or better yet, a killer that doesn't just go for the obvious kill." Ben said to himself. "Oh well. More fun for me then. Now, time for another round."

As his player popped out on screen waiting for the new round to load up, two new players popped up on screen too. Ben saw both their levels.

"Level 16. Just like me. Hmm, let's see what you both got." Ben smirked. Another random player popped up on screen and the match began.

As he played the match, the same leveled players as him stuck by his side or helped him fix the generators. They never did the obvious thing, they never wandered too far from the path, and in the one time Ben's player; who was Dwight, got hanged, one of the two players; the guy who was playing as Jake, distracted the killer so the other one; the girl who was playing as Meg, could rescue him. By the end of the match, all three of them managed to escape. The fourth one, not so much.

"Okay, that was … not so bad." As the scoreboard loaded, he saw the names of the other two players. "Fairy_Flames and StaxChamp15? Why do I get the feeling I know those two?" Ben decided to type up something in the chat box.

 **Ultimate10: Hey, thanks for the assist.**

 **Fairy_Flames: It's no trouble.**

 **Ultimate10: You're both good.**

 **StaxChamp15: Thanks. You weren't bad yourself.**

 **Ultimate10: Hey, by any chance, I wouldn't happen to know you too, would I?**

 **Fairy_Flames: Well, that depends.**

 **Ultimate10: On what?**

 **StaxChamp15: On if you want to get another ass whooping!**

 **Ultimate10: Hey! I so do NOT want that!**

 **StaxChamp15: Well, that killer almost got you! You're lucky you had us to save your sorry ass.**

 **Ultimate10: Get real. Look at which one of us was winning.**

 **Fairy_Flames: Oh, whether you're on or off the battlefield, you two are still so competitive with each other.**

 **Ultimate10: No we're not! … Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! The battlefield?**

 **StaxChamp15: Uh, yeah. In China. You were fighting those creeps. And no, not the murderous psychopathic type. And I saved your sorry ass there too.**

 **Ultimate10: … wait a minute … Stax? As in Ky Stax?**

 **StaxChamp15: Ding ding ding! Took you long enough.**

 **Fairy_Flames: And me?**

 **Ultimate10: I should have noticed it sooner. Bloom?**

 **Fairy_Flames: Hehe, hi Ben. It's been a while.**

 **Ultimate10: Yeah, it has. So, what are you two doing here?**

 **StaxChamp15: This game's my jam, man! ;)**

 **Fairy_Flames: My boyfriend, Sky, wanted me to play with him. And eventually, I started playing on my own. It's pretty addicting.**

 **Ultimate10: Oh, I know what you mean.**

 **Fairy_Flames: So, what happens now?**

Ben stopped typing to think for a moment. His memories played in his mind. After defeating the Diagon, recent activity started all over the globe. Many new heroes and villains started popping all over the place. It was as if a bunch of worlds just appeared and everything merged together to form one huge whole new world, more like universe.

He did meet Ky and his friends in China to take down a bad alien team; the Radikor, and they did do well kicking butt together.

He also met Bloom somewhere in the Southern part of California dealing with more magical maniacs, a group called the Trix.

Even though that might have been the only time they would all cross paths again, Ben secretly wished that wouldn't be true.

' _Looks like I was right,_ ' Ben thought. ' _And I don't ever want the fun to end. Brainstorm! I got it!_ '

 **Ultimate10: You guys wanna form our own team?**

 **Fairy_Flames: Really? Well, sure, okay!**

 **StaxChamp15: Hmm … getting the chance to save your sorry hide over and over again? Sounds good to me.**

 **Ultimate10: In that case, let's get it on!  
**

* * *

 **So, how was that?  
**

 **Even though the game is M-rated, this story will be Teen Fiction, which means nothing too drastic or crazy or anything ... unless I want it to.**

 **And I will be basing these chapters off the gameplays H20Delirious and his friends have done, slightly different or that much amusing.**

 **I expect reviews and comments on how I did, all of it really helps. Next part will introduce a certain famous duelist and the future ringleader of this new team. Until next time, this is DG signing out. Bye guys!**


	2. The King and I

**Hey guys! So, thank you Peacelovefairy and Writer2016 for checking out my story! Thank you so much! And so, I'm posting the next one up now!**

 **So,** **I do NOT own anything at all. All credit goes to the franchises I use, the creators of Dead by Daylight, the youtuber guys, and etc. I only own my OC. And I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ben sighed as he stretched his arms out and heard a popping sound. "Ah! Boy, do I love hearing that sound." Just getting out of soccer practice relieved Ben, but it didn't compare to the excitement bubbling inside him at what was gonna happen in the new few minutes. He just parked his car in the driveway and walked inside his house.

"And speaking of sounds," Ben walked to his room to change out of his goalie uniform and take a quick shower before coming back in his usual black shirt, jeans and sneakers while drying his wet hair with his bath towel, "it's time to play."

It had been days since Ben, Ky and Bloom formed their little team and have been getting hooked on the game; together and on their own. And now was time for their daily meet and greet before the mayhem could begin.

Ben logged in to the game and wrapped his towel around his neck before putting on his headphones. "You guys better be on here."

As soon as the game play screen showed on his monitor, he immediately heard two familiar voices.

 **Fairy_Flames:** Hi Ben!

 **StaxChamp15:** You there, Tennyson?

 **Ultimate10:** I'm present and accounted for.

 **StaxChamp15:** Good. Now, whose up for some slaughter?

 **Ultimate10:** I am!

 **Fairy_Flames:** But aren't we playing as survivors? I mean, we always play as survivors when we're together.

 **StaxChamp15:** Yeah. Hey, why do we always play as survivors when we play together? Why can't one of us be the killer?

 **Ultimate10:** Cause that was part of the deal. Remember? We're a team. We stick together. We work together. Therefore, we all stay as survivors. And besides, I bet you play as the killer when you play solo.

 **StaxChamp15:** …

 **Ultimate10:** (smirks) Guilty!

 **Fairy_Flames:** Guilty as charged. (giggles)

 **StaxChamp15:** Aw, come on! And you don't?

 **Ultimate10:** Maybe I do … maybe I don't (grins).

 **StaxChamp15:** Alright, let's just play this thing.

 **Ultimate10:** Took the words right out of my mouth.

That's when Ben noticed a new player; a darker dressed version of Dwight, loading up on screen before the match began. He also noticed the player's level. "15? That's right below all three of us. Well, no time for thinking. Time for some action!"

 **OOO**

 **Ultimate10:** Oh boy, the Macmillan Estate. Home again.

 **StaxChamp15:** Man, how long is it gonna take before the new maps get released?

 **Fairy_Flames:** Well, this is the beta. My guess is soon.

 **Ultimate10:** Okay guys, let's – oh hey, there you are! Huh, we all got reunited. That was fast.

 **Fairy_Flames:** Well, the match is always random.

 **Ultimate10:** Okay, I see a generator. I'm going to it. Okay, guys, come follow me and – what the – guys! You didn't follow me!

 **Fairy_Flames:** I'm trying to find a chest.

 **StaxChamp15:** And I'm working on a hook.

 **Ultimate10:** Teamwork, guys. Teamwork is everything. Damn this darkness! It's hard to see the killer through all this fog. Okay, I just about have this done and – oh crap! I missed the target!

 **StaxChamp15:** Okay, that didn't work. And – damn these floating birds! They're so annoying!

 **Ultimate10:** That might buy me some time – correction, our time. My twin just got here. Thanks dude.

 **StaxChamp15:** You know he can't hear you, right?

 **Ultimate10:** I know that! Alright now, new guy, let's just fix this up and – oh crap, RUN! RUN NEW GUY! RUN!

 **Fairy_Flames:** What happened?!

 **Ultimate10:** Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh – okay! I got away! I got away. But I don't know about the new guy.

 **Fairy_Flames:** I thought I heard the heartbeat. He must be close. Who is it?

 **Ultimate10:** The Trapper.

 **StaxChamp15:** You sure it was him?

 **Ultimate10:** I think so. I –

 **StaxChamp15:** Oh, oh, oh, ohhhh I believe you now! It's him! It's definitely him! Oh, oh shit, no! NO! He got me! HE GOT ME!

 **Ultimate10:** And cue in the man scream.

 **StaxChamp15:** I need a rescue here, people!

 **Ultimate10:** I'm coming. Imma coming!

 **StaxChamp15:** Liar! You filthy liar! You're all the way over there! You'll never make it!

 **Ultimate10:** Never say never.

 **StaxChamp15:** Nu-uh. No more of that Justin Bieber crap! (Ky hears Ben laughing and Bloom apparently panting). Bloom?

 **Fairy_Flame:** He's coming after me. I'm ahead of him. Oh yeah! I stunned him! You got shunned by a chick! Ha!

 **StaxChamp15:** Hold on, hold on! The new guy's coming. He's – yeah, over here buddy – he's got me. I'm good. I'm bleeding but I'm good. He's got a med-kit so I'm covered.

 **Ultimate10:** Oh shit! Are you serious?! Stax, you traitor! I'm now being chased! Thanks a hell of a lot!

 **StaxChamp15:** I'm sorry, bro!

 **Ultimate10:** Oh, come on, come on move! No! No, no no no – SHIT! Oh shit! The board didn't stun him! I missed! Shit! See, this is why we should never split up! Thanks a ton, guys. Really. Thanks!

 **StaxChamp15:** Well, this is your lucky day. The killer's on us now and – oh man, the new guy got hit! Oh man, he got hit again! And now he's being brought to the hook! Leave him alone, you despicable inhuman being – oh hold on! Holy shit! He wiggled out! He did it! Oh man, I did _not_ see that coming!

 **Fairy_Flames:** Well good. I got another generator. Ky, you go get Ben and – uh, scratch that. Ben, he's coming to you so hold tight.

 **Ultimate10:** Well, considering I'm hiding under the board, I'm good.

Ben watched as the new player run over and healed him up before they joined up with Ky.

 **Fairy_Flames:** Uh … guys?

 **Ultimate10:** What? … NO! WHY?! OH MAN, WHY?! (Ben and Ky scream as all three players run away) Damn it, this killer's good! A big improvement on the last one.

 **StaxChamp15:** Whoever you are, you got no friends. Defriend on Facebook! (Ky sticks his tongue out. He hears Ben moaning) Ben, stop moaning! It's too distracting!

 **Ultimate10:** I got hit! I deserve the right to moan! I have rights! Oh thank God, the new guy's here. Yeah, that's right. Stitch me right up. Ya see, Ky? At least someone here is being supportive – not to mention cooperative! (Ky rolls his eyes).

Eventually, all the generators were fixed, Bloom opened the door, and all four survivors ran out the gates with the Trapper on their heels but they all made it out.

 **Ultimate10:** Well, that was an interesting match but we did it! Boo-yah!

 **StaxChamp15:** That guy was good.

 **Fairy_Flames:** Um, how about very good! God, I wonder who he is?

Ben looked to the scoreboard and saw the username of their mystery guy. He grinned. "Hmm, well this is interesting." He started to type up in the chat box.

 **Ultimate10: So … you're pretty good at multi-tasking. You can really move fast. You did a bunch of bold stuff. And you were able to break free from that killer a second away from being hooked. You got skills. Though, I wouldn't expect anything less from the King himself. So … here's the deal …**

After explaining all the details, Ben waited for a response. When he saw it appear on the chat box, he grinned.

 **Ultimate10: Hope to see ya around some more.**

Ben saw the new player signing off. He started speaking to Bloom and Ky after the long pause.

 **Ultimate10:** Guys, we got ourselves a new ally. And you won't believe who it is!

 **OOO**

 _Meanwhile, in Domino City …_

 **Ultimate10: So, what do you say?**

The teenager in front of his computer screen didn't hesitate to answer as he gave a mysterious smirk. He typed in his answer.

 **King of Games: Count me in.**

 **Ultimate10: Great. Hope to see ya around some more.**

And so, the King of Games chose to log off. He leaned back in his desk chair, breathing out a sigh of relief. And then, Yugi Muto's spirit form appeared beside the young man.

"Pharaoh, why did you say yes? We don't even know these guys."

"That may be, Yugi … but I couldn't just say no. Besides, I had fun."

"Well, lucky you. I had to hide in my soul room again and tried not to panic at all those dreadful, gory thoughts. But I can tell by the look on your face that you had a good time." Yami had to smile at that. "Yes, I did. You could have played instead, you know."

Yugi trembled. "No, no I couldn't! Just because Joey wanted me to play this in the first place does not mean I have to. I mean, I know everyone thinks I like ever game out there, but there are some that I will never play for the rest of my life! This counts as one!"

Yami smiled comfortingly at his aibou. "I know. And I won't force you to. But, can I still play?"

"Well, if it really makes you that happy," Yami eagerly nodded at that, "Then I won't stand in your way. Just give me a heads up, okay? I don't want Grandpa coming in here and see me have a panic attack with this on screen."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that," Yami gave him a sly smirk. Yugi blushed pink.

"Oh, lay off, Pharaoh!" Yugi pouted, making Yami laugh out loud.

 **OOO**

 _Meanwhile, thousands of miles away …_

"Now, where are you?"

A few clicks of the mouse were heard in the dimly light bedroom. Shouting could be heard from the other room.

"Oh God, when will you people ever shut up? Hmm … Fairy_Flames, StaxChamp15, King of Games and … ha ha, now this is interesting."

A few more clicks sounded in the quiet room, followed by soft banging on the wall. She chose to ignore it, like she always does.

"Ultimate10, huh? Oh, too obvious. But, they're climbing up the bloody chain."

The banging got louder, followed by a line of curse words.

"Oh Christ, give it a rest!" She yelled over her shoulder. She sighed. "I gotta get outta here."

She turned back to her screen and gave a curled, mischievous smirk. "Hmph. We'll see how good you guys are. Maybe you're just the ticket I need."

She then logged off before the screen shut off, leaving the room pitch black.

* * *

 **So, how was that?** **So, yeah,**

 **King of Games-** Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi. **I just love the anime and I really want to include my boys in this.**

 **Also, this chapter was inspired by H20Delirious Dead by Daylight Beta- Ep. 3. I just changed it up a bit or so.**

 **So, next part will be the four heroes getting to know each other a bit, I guess, and then they'll finally meet their soon to be leader. But all will be revealed when it gets posted.**

 **So, until next time, this is DG signing out. Bye guys! ;D**


End file.
